The Unspoken
by Murasakionfire
Summary: Edward died in the ballet studio leaving Bella a widowed vampire. She has not spoken a single word since his untimely death 50 years ago. Her curiosity spikes when she gets a vision of a strange boy at the local High school. Will Bella finally be able to move on from Edward's ghost that has stayed with her all these years. Or will she never move on from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I know this was previously posted but I stopped writing for a while. Rereading what I had written I realized it was bloody awful. The grammar, the way it was written, the whole thing. So I decided to scratch the story and start fresh. So read on!**

It was 50 years, 4 months, 16 days, 8 hours,37 minutes, and 23 seconds ago the inevitable happened. Even though I was human it is still one of the strongest yet saddest memories in all my years of existence. It all started many years ago…

_Flashback!_

_I was on my way to the ballet studio to find James and save my mother. Hiding from Alice and Jasper I hastily got on the next plane to Phoenix, Arizona. As I sat on the plane I couldn't help but wondering how frantic the Cullen's were searching for me, realizing I was gone. But I was only worried about my mother. Little did I know, I didn't have my priorities straight._

_As soon as the plane landed I hailed a taxi and headed for the ballet studio. I rushed into the old studio realizing my mother wasn't there. I stood puzzled and then out of nowhere James came swooping down and pounded me against a mirror on a wall. The glass shattered and a million shards stabbed my body. The pain was excruciating as he pressed me up against the cold, hard, wooden, floors. I screamed Edward's name hoping wherever he was he could hear my desperate cries._

"_Edward come save me." James mimicked._

_I begged for him to stop. He leaned over me and pulled out a small video camera to start recording._

"_Say hi Bella!" James said._

_I stayed silent not wanting to give into his demands. If he was going to kill me I wasn't going to give him the satisfactory of whipping all of my dignity away._

"_SAY HI!" He yelled angrily stabbing a knife into my leg._

_I let out a blood curling scream and started coughing up blood._

"_I love the sound of my meals in pain." James said laughing._

_My vision started to blur by all my tears so I clamped my eyes shut. I heard a window shatter and opened my eyes hopefully. I was overjoyed to see my living Adonis standing in the midst of all the mess. He looked over at me sadly and even though I could barely hear him I could still make out what he had said to me. I love you._

_I then saw James topple Edward onto the ground. I could barely see but I knew Edward was losing. Before my eyes I saw James quickly start a fire. And with one toss he threw Edward in. I heard one last scream before I knew he was gone. My true love, Edward Masen Cullen was dead._

_After that moment I was ready for death. There was no reason to exist anymore. Death was my last and only wish. But no, James couldn't do that for me. The last second before death was about to consumeme….. I saw his ruby red eyes come closer to me. He leaned over and bit me right on the arm._

They say when you are being changed into a vampire it's the worst three days of your life. You feel like you're on fire and the pain is so unbearable you just want to scream and hope it will end. For me it was the exact opposite. I made no noise whatsoever and was absolutely still. I didn't feel the pain but only saw white. Then suddenly every memory I had with Edward flashed before my eyes into my mind. Every word that we said to each other, every smile or laugh we shared ran its course through my brain. When I first saw him, when he saved me in Port Angela's , when we sat together at lunch, when he told me he was a vampire, when we went to his house and took me flying in the trees, when we went to the baseball game. Even when he died. They all transferred to me and then they were all gone within a few days.

_When I opened my eyes I heard crying. All the Cullen's were in the same room as me. When I looked I saw Esme dry sobbing. Their eyes all widened when they saw me sit up. I was in the mansions living room lying on the couch._

"_You were just dead" Rosalie said bewildered._

_I was going to say something but stopped realizing I didn't have anything worth saying._

_All of a sudden Rosalie confusion turned to anger as she pounced on top of me._

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she screamed at me. "IT'S YOUR FAULT EDWARD'S GONE!"_

_She started punching me and kicking me. I didn't fight her back. It was my fault. I deserved everything she was doing. If I hadn't ran off Edward wouldn't be dead right now._

"_HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed louder. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!"_

"_Rose, baby" Emmet whispered softly putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shoved him off of her. She clearly wasn't done with me yet._

_I felt some sort of wetness on my cheek. I touched it realizing it was my own tears. That's strange; vampires shouldn't be able to cry. What was even stranger was they were made of venom. As my acid tears hit the couch it slowly disintegrated leaving holes. _

_All I wanted to do was tell her I was sorry. I knew it wouldn't make a difference though. Tomorrow Edward won't be here. He won't be here the day after that, or that, or that._

_After a few more punches Alice intervened and helped me to my feet._

"_Are you okay" Carlisle asked me worried about my health after my weird transformation._

_What kind of question was that? I would never be okay not without Edward._

"_Bella?" Carlisle asked again._

_I chose not to respond. It was easier than letting my feelings out._

"_Is she mute?" Emmett said._

"_She feels nothing" Jasper said surprised. _

_In a way I believe I was "mute". Without Edward there was no reason to talk, no reason to feel, no reason to live. It was like I was nothing. Like all the emotions were sucked out of me. It was like my fire was put out and Edward was the only one that could relight it._

"_Just give her some time" Carlisle said. "She'll talk eventually" he convinced them._

_I never did._

**Authors Note: Quick note, Alice didn't see Bella because she can't see the future, she's a shield instead. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	2. A Trip for Love

**Authors Note: REALLY IMPORTANT! Alice is the shield and Bella is the psychic. (Not yet)**

_It had been 6 months and the Cullen's finally trusted me enough to leave me on my own. They went on a weekend long hunting trip that I refused to be a part of. It was my chance to finally escape this existence I was forced into. I had been waiting on this chance for months. I wrote them a short letter explaining that I belonged with Edward and thanked them for treating me like family .As soon as they were gone I hopped on the next plane to Volterra, Italy to ask for death from the Volturi. (I faintly remembered Edward mentioning them in my human life.) The plane ride took about 17 hours and I spent the time rummaging through my playlist on my IPod. As soon as the plane landed I was the first one off. To be honest the view was breathtaking. I thought hey, why not go sightseeing while I'm here. _

_That was a big mistake. Finishing early, Emmett and Jasper decided to make their way home before the rest of the crew. Seeing I wasn't there, they found my note and got 2 first class tickets to Volterra, Italy. They got there just in time. I was making my way up to the top of the Volturi's Castles steps when I felt something heavy slam into me. I looked up to see hurt Jasper above me and turned to my right to see even more hurt Emmett on the ground next to me._

"_Don't do it" Emmett said brokenly. "Don't you know how much we all care about you?" "I can't lose another sibling" He said._

_That's when I realized just how much Edward's death had affected all of us. That's when I realized how much we all were hurting without him. I wasn't the only one who had lost someone. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie lost a brother, Carlisle and Esme a son. We were all in this together._

_That was when my body gave out and I fell up against Emmett's strong body, I hugged him while Japer sent me calming waves, whispering to me I would be alright. I don't know how long we sat there. People gave us weird looks as they walked by, but I couldn't care less about them. When I finally let go, Emmett's shirt was burned through with my venom tears but he gave me a sad smile._

"_If we hurry and catch the next flight back, we might make it back before the rest of the family" Jasper told me looking at his watch. "They don't need to know about this…"he added trailing off._

_They both got up and started walking .I stayed seated._

"_You coming?" Emmett asked looking at back at me._

_I looked back at the Volturi's castle hesitantly but then decided to follow them home_

Was this how life would be? Edward gone and me forced to live an existence I could never have dreamed without him? Was I bound like the pages to this sad love story? Would the last page ever turn? I would have to keep reading to find out. Just like I would have to live because Edward couldn't . I knew I would never see Edward again but boy was I wrong…

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for the short chapter… I promise the next one will be at least 1k. I just really wanted to get something out before my birthday tomorrow. Next chapter it gets interesting!**

**Is Edward really gone? **


End file.
